


Blue Eyes White Day

by QueenOfTheBandits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Violetshipping, White Day, just two idiots in love with each other, kaijou, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheBandits/pseuds/QueenOfTheBandits
Summary: Jou forgot that it's White Day, but someone else didn't.





	Blue Eyes White Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda rusty at this so huge shout out to my beloved sister for reading this over for me before I had the confidence to post because I am a huge mess! I love and appreciate you! Anyway, my love has been reignited for this ship so hard and my mind is just possessed and now I MUST write for my boys. Hope you like it!

Jounouchi Katsuya drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for class to begin. It was a particularly rare day for him to be so early, but it wasn’t like he planned it or anything. He’d just so happened to spring up bright and early this morning and now he found himself lost in thought at his seat. 

 

He whipped out his phone to text his friends to ask if they were up yet when he noticed the date. He blinked in surprise before he shoved his phone back in his pocket. White Day. He had completely forgotten. He hadn’t gotten anything for Valentine’s Day, so he wasn’t exactly expected to give anything out today. Normally, Anzu gives him and the rest of their gang some friendly obligation chocolates, but she had poured all of her love and time into a special piece just for Yugi. Jou grinned at that, he was happy for the both of them. Especially after considering, that when she confided to Jou about her plans to  _ woo _ his best friend, he became inspired to do a special project of his own. 

 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring out through the window as he thought wistfully about his own Valentine gift that he’d poured all his love into. Bashful at the memory and how cheesy he was, he let a stupid grin paint his face. He’d been pining over Kaiba Seto for a while now. He had spent hours drawing up ideas of what he wanted and then  _ more _ hours trying to get his creation to look perfectly presentable. It was a rather impressive recreation of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, the target of his affection’s favorite card. It was painstakingly modeled out of white chocolate with dark chocolate piping used to outline certain features. Finished off, of course, with two blue eyes made from mixing a small sample of the white with a little food dye. He’d even made it so that some of the scales looked like hearts. When it was set and completed, it was all wrapped up in an adorably decorated cellophane bag. He was such a sap. 

 

He was also a  _ coward _ . He didn’t really sign his name, but, feeling clever, he piped “J + K” on the back. It was his own initials, while simultaneously symbolizing his hopes for the future... 

 

He knew beforehand, that giving his creation to the brunette himself was suicide, but he didn’t just want to shove it in his locker either. He waited for the golden opportunity when Seto’s desk was free and double checked that no one was paying much attention to him. So, like a thief in the night, he placed his gift on the desk and then returned to a safe spot to wait and watch. He remembered hearing his own heart pound in his ears at how nervous and excited he had been.  

 

When Kaiba had returned from wherever and saw his gift, Jou had honestly prepared himself to watch his chocolate get thrown in the trash. He was surprised though, when those beautiful, slender fingers had picked it up and studied it carefully. He felt his face flush when Kaiba had turned it around to see his calling card. God, how he had hoped he wasn't obvious. Especially, when Kaiba’s eyes then flashed around the room and found his own. Not wanting to give himself away, he had just shrugged at the other quizzically and escaped to talk to his friends. 

 

His finger drew circles on his desk as he recalled that day, sighing once more. He wondered about what Kaiba thought about his gift. He wondered who he thought it might be from. Did he ever eat it? He hoped he liked it at least a little. 

 

“Hm, he probably trashed it”, he thought out loud. 

 

“Trashed what?” Came a cool reply from the doorway.

 

Jou’s head whipped in that direction to see Kaiba standing there, looking all too full of himself. That good looking egotistical prick.

 

“Nothin’...“, Jou mumbled, “it’s none of your business anyway.” He felt his own eyes roll, knowing that, technically, it was his business. He fought off a snicker. 

 

“I believe it  _ is  _ my business”, Kaiba replied as he approached Jou’s desk. Panic erupted in Jou. Could he read minds now?!

 

“Wha-!” But before Jou could say anything more, those same slender hands he had been daydreaming about earlier, appeared right before him and held something out in front of his face. 

 

“Um…?”

 

He peered at the brunette’s smirking face. Jou couldn’t think for a minute.

 

“Take it idiot”, Kaiba said, clearly annoyed. It wasn’t as full of his usual ice though. 

 

Jou took it from him and felt himself jump when he brushed fingers with Kaiba. God, he _was_ an idiot.

 

He drew his attention back to what he was holding. It looked just like any regular pudding. It sat in a cute looking yogurt glass and tied at the top was a little cloth that had “J + K” emblemed into it. Jou’s eyes widened and he let out a very ungraceful, “ _ Ack _ !!” 

 

His eyes shot up at Kaiba, “Shit, you knew?!”

 

The other smirked at him in reply, “You’re not so sly.”

 

Jou fiddled with the cloth nervously as he felt himself turn a few shades of red. 

 

“So, like...what does this mean?” He looked up at the still smirking brunette with hopeful eyes. 

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and chuckled, “It means you’re an idiot.” Jou glared at the other suddenly annoyed. He had a huge crush on the guy, but he still got under his skin from time to time.

 

“God, you are such an ass”, Jou huffed. “Whatever... got a spoon?”

 

Kaiba gracefully handed him a white, plastic spoon. Of course, he was expecting him to ask. Always a step ahead. Smug jerk. Beautiful smug jerk. 

 

Jou was about to rip the cloth off, but he paused before he delicately peeled it off and stuffed it into his pocket. A memento for himself, just in case this went bad for him. 

 

He was about to stab the custard when he noticed something familiar on top. An indent of a dragon sat in the middle with a pool of caramel sauce and what looked like some cherries that had been cut up to form the eyes. 

 

“Oh”

 

He grinned as he got his phone out and took a picture of the work of art. 

 

“Oh”, he heard Kaiba say next to him. At first, he thought he was being mocked until he continued, “I should’ve done that.”

 

Jou felt like he had finally won something over the other, as he grinned mischievously while he started to eat his treat. “What? Take a picture?”

 

Kaiba frowned and folded his arms, before reluctantly admitting, “Yeah.” 

 

Jou couldn’t stop grinning now as he hummed happily into another spoonful, before he decided to say, “I’ll make you another one if you like.” 

 

Kaiba looked at him with a softness he’d only dreamed of, “I would.” 

 

Jou smiled from ear to ear as he spooned another bite into his mouth. Soon the rest of the class started to pour in and Kaiba made his way to his own seat, but not before wiping a bit of caramel sauce off Jou’s face as he went. 

 

Jou couldn’t help but think this was the best White Day he ever had as he hurriedly ate his treat before school finally started. 

 

 


End file.
